


Gryphon's First Birthday

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon spends the day celebrating being one years old with his family. Also surprising Gavin with a present of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryphon's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin & all Supernatural characters aren't mine & do not belong to me.

Around seven in the morning Meredith smiled into her pillow as she heard the happy, awake cooings of her youngest child through the baby monitor on her nightstand. Crowley was passed out asleep next to her and she just chuckled lightly at her husband and kissed against the hair on his chest and then kissed his cheek before moving to get out of bed. Crowley glanced sleepily at his wife and smiled at her, watching her leave the room. He could hear their son was awake and sat up, waking himself up. Meredith went down to Gryphon's room to find her little one standing up in his crib and bouncing on his legs happily. Juliette was wagging her tail and guarding the crib, she padded over and rubbed against Meredith's leg happily. The redhead smiled and scratched behind her ears and laughing softly as the hound licked her hand. Meredith went over and smiled down at her son. Gryphon saw his mother and his face broke out into the happiest of smiles.

"Good morning my little bug, did you sleep well?" She asked in the softest of voices, smiling and playing with his hair, kissing his forehead, "Did you wake up all by yourself?" She laughed a little as Gryphon happily answered with a giggle and brushed his fingers against her curls. "Come here, you", she said, lifting him into her arms. 

Gryphon hugged her close, "Mama", he garbled happily, pressing his face close to hers, pressing a drooly wet kiss to her cheek. 

Meredith smiled, taking his little hand in hers and kissed his fingers, then kissing his nose, "Happy birthday my little prince", she kissed his cheek, "Let's go wake up dadda". 

"Dadadada", Gryphon happily complied. 

Meredith laughed and rubbed his back, carrying him down to her and Crowley's bedroom. Juliette followed behind them. Crowley was sitting up awake as Meredith came in a second later with Gryphon. The child's attention was drawn to the hounds as he glanced over his mother's arms to see Growley come over to greet them. He waved his little hands at the furred creatures happily. Meredith nuzzled her face close to his and smiled, making him giggle. She sat on the bed with him in her arms and turned to her husband. Crowley grinned, kissing his wife and then turned to their youngest. 

"Happy birthday little man", Crowley smiled, getting his son's attention.

"Dadda!" Gryphon smiled and held out his arms to him.

Crowley took him and set him in his lap, happily hugging him close and kissed his forehead. Gryphon grabbed hold of the blankets on the bed and snuggled them close to his face. The two laughed softly at his cuteness. Meredith left the room for a second and came back with her son's blanket and stuffed giraffe. She sat back down next to her husband and son and laid down on her side, watching her baby play with his stuffed giraffe. Crowley had taken Gryphon's blanket and covered him with it. 

"Now where on earth did Gryphon go?" Crowley playfully asked.

"Ah!" Gryphon happily screeched from under his blanket, throwing up his arms and making the blanket move. He giggled playfully and pulled the blanket off of his head, messing his hair. 

Father and son continued their little game while Meredith moved to get dressed. She laughed happily, loving watching them interact. She shook her head at them as Gryphon crawled under the blankets on their bed and all you could see was a little bumb into the middle as it crawled around. Crowley crawled slowly after his son along the outside, making him giggle and peek out before hiding again. Meredith smiled and went over after getting dressed and cupped her husband's face for a few seconds. 

"I'm going to get him breakfast and start decorating", She said, pressing her forehead to his, "Have fun you, two", she kissed him lightly against the lips. 

Crowley smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her back. Gryphon peeked out from the blankets, "Mama!" 

"And you", Meredith softly laughed, leaning down to kiss her son and tickle him, "You, keep an eye on dada for me". 

Gryphon giggled but wanted up and held his arms out to her. Meredith complied and picked him up. Gryphon was bent on going wherever his mother was going and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Crowley just chuckled and got up from the bed. 

"Looks like it's breakfast first, then", He shook his head, rubbing Gryphon's back, "We can always play later". 

Gavin was already up and getting the hounds dog dishes squared away as his parents and little brother came downstairs. The hound's right behind them. Gavin happily greeted Gryphon and took him from their mother as she set to work making a birthday breakfast for him. 

"I remember when you born", Gavin talked to him, "Just a wee peanut baby you were. Dad was afraid he'd drop you", he laughed sitting down with his brother in his lap. 

Gryphon just smiled up at his big brother and happily sucked his thumb. Gavin kissed his forehead and set him in his highchair once their mother had made him his birthday breakfast. Which was a little pancake with banana slices and chocolate syrup. Meredith sat with Gryphon while Crowley made the rest of them breakfast. Gryphon wasn't good at feeding himself and his little face was covered in chocolate syrup within seconds. Banana covered his highchair tray and his fingers as he munched on his pancake. His parents and brother laughed. It was always so cute to watch him eat. Meredith shook her head, feeding him the rest of his breakfast. 

"My little messy monster", She smiled as she cleaned his fingers and gave him kisses.

"I'll get him darling, you eat", Crowley smiled going over and setting down her breakfast. He kissed her cheek lovingly and then took Gryphon out of his highchair, carrying him out of the kitchen. Gryphon happily munched on a piece of pancake as his father took him upstairs to get him cleaned up. 

After they ate, Meredith and Gavin cleaned up the kitchen and Meredith instructed her oldest to his father's study where all the balloons and Gryphon's presents were kept. Gavin tied the "Happy Birthday" balloon and a few colorful ones to his brother's highchair and then tied the other ones around the living room and the kitchen so Gryphon could see them. Meredith set up Gryphon's presents on the floor in the middle of the living room, cleaning up his toys and putting them in the toy chest they kept off to the side. They had gotten everything the night before for his first birthday and she set to work putting his candle on the cake and leaving it in the fridge to stay cool. After everything was all set, she started to make a batch of cupcakes and put fruit punch in Gryphon's sippy cup for when he came downstairs. Crowley and Gryphon came down only a few minutes later. 

"Look how handsome he is", Crowley chuckled carrying his son to his wife.

Meredith had been in the middle of stirring the cupcake batter when she turned to see Gryphon in just his diaper and a dark colored plaid kilt. He was hugging his giraffe toy and clinging to his father's jacket. Meredith smiled and shook her head. 

"Aww! You look like just like daddy", Meredith cooed at her son and cupped his feet, playing with him and making her son laugh, "Except your calves are just little rolls right now but you are so handsome and cute", she laughed softly and kissed his forehead. She turned back to her husband, "You are adorable", she said, smiling at him. 

Crowley smirked and kissed her lightly against the lips. Meredith smiled and handed him Gryphon's sippy cup. Crowley set the child down and handed him his cup and then took his giraffe, holding it for him. Gryphon toddled around the kitchen with his sippy cup, glancing at the colorful balloons. "Boons!" He stated, pointing with his sippy cup. Crowley chuckled and Gavin came into the kitchen. 

"Dad, what in the world did you do to my baby brother?" Gavin laughed, seeing his little brother in a kilt, "Gryph, you ain't Scottish. What will people think?" He was joking of course, laughing really hard. He grabbed his mother's phone and took a few quick pictures while Gryphon was enamored with the balloons. 

"Come on you handsome devil, let's get out of your mother's hair for a bit", Crowley chuckled, picking up Gryphon and taking him with him into his study. 

Meredith and Gavin both chuckled and Gavin helped his mother with the cupcakes. The hounds followed Crowley and Gryphon into the study and Crowley set him down on the floor and gave him his giraffe back. Gryphon toddled over and found his paper and crayons and pulled them down off of the low shelf they kept for him so he could reach his things easier. Crowley glanced up from wrapping a few more things for his son, loving watching him sit and color with his crayons. The hounds laid on either side of the baby, watching over him. Gryphon set down his crayon after a few minutes and picked up his sippy cup and drank some of his fruit punch. He set it back down and resumed coloring, scribbling across the paper. After a few minutes, he picked up the paper and brought it over to his father.

"Dadda?" He waved the paper.

"Why thank you", Crowley smiled at him, taking it. "You're a very good artist". 

Gryphon just stood by his chair and sucked his thumb, one hand clinging to his coat. He just leaned his head against his father's leg and Crowley smiled at him. He reached down and ran his fingers through Gryphon's hair, ruffling it playfully. After a few minutes he toddled back over and sat and talked to his giraffe in his own made up language. Which made his father chuckle, loving hearing him try to sound out words and make up his own. Crowley just leaned on his hand and then glanced to the picture sitting on his desk. One was of Meredith with Gavin when she'd only been a month pregnant. And the one next to it was Meredith laying in her hospital bed holding Gryphon, their son was only a few minutes old and was fast asleep. He glanced at the picture and then over at the one year old sitting on the floor playing. He couldn't believe a year had gone by so quickly. He could only imagine Meredith's feelings about it. She spent so much time with him. He was her baby. After a while Gryphon had gotten bored and toddled towards the door to peek out into the hallway.

"Mama?" He glanced between the hallway and his father.

Crowley had finished wrapping the rest of his son's gifts and got up. He grabbed his son's sippy cup and giraffe and then took his hand, "Lets go see mommy, shall we?" He smiled. Knowing his son had an anxiety like no other when it came to being away from his mother for long periods of time. And honestly Crowley couldn't blame him. 

Meredith had finished frosting the cupcakes and putting them in a plastic container was Gryphon toddled into the kitchen and hugged her leg. She smiled down at her son and smiled, lifting him into her arms. He hugged her and snuggled against her shoulder. Crowley smiled, loving the sight of them. Meredith turned to her husband. She walked over and smiled at him.

"You and Gavin set up his last two presents in the back yard? I'm gonna take him to see Bobby and the boys before they leave for their next case", She said. 

"Of course love", Crowley smiled and kissed her and their son. 

Meredith smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him she should be about an hour or so and then remembered she forgot ice cream. Crowley reassured her he'd get everything ready for when they got back. Meredith smiled and grabbed her son's sippy cup. Her husband followed her out to the car with her keys and diaper bag, helping her get Gryphon into his car seat. "I love you", Meredith smiled kissing her husband and smiling against his jaw. 

"I love you too my darling", Crowley smirked and kissing her back. He turned and tucked Gryphon's stuffed giraffe into his car seat. Kissing his forehead, "Say hi to grandpa for me", he chuckled. 

Gryphon just played with his giraffe as Crowley shut the backdoor to the car. Meredith blew her husband a kiss as she slipped on her sunglasses and turned on the car, backing out of the driveway. Crowley waved at them before going and helping Gavin set up the rest for Gryphon's birthday. Meredith arrived at Bobby's to find Dean and Sam had bought Gryphon a small pie for his birthday. Bobby had immediately taken his Grandson and hugged him close, making him giggle and laugh. Sam told Meredith it would have been a cake but Dean insisted on getting him a pie instead. It was a chocolate cream pie with whipped cream and a happy birthday candle with the letter "G". 

"You guys!" Meredith scolded playfully. 

"What? The little is guy is like what? 1....17 years old now?" Dean playfully gestured and laughed.

Meredith shook her head and laughed at him. Still having no words after all these years of being friends with them. Bobby looked at her after a second or so, "What in tarnation did your idjit of a husband do to my grandson?" He asked, gesturing to Gryphon's kilt. 

"Dad, he's Crowley's son too. Besides, I think he looks adorable", Meredith softly laughed, making Bobby teasingly roll his eyes at her. 

"So, whose present is Gryphon going to open first?" Sam wanted to know.

"Your uncle Sam's a nerd", Dean muttered to Gryphon, "Open mine first". 

A second later, Castiel poofed into the room and looked around. He was carrying a colorfully wrapped parcel, "I'm sorry I'm late". Meredith laughed and went over, hugging the angel, "You're not late. Just on time", she smiled. Castiel hugged her back. 

"Cas", Gryphon pointed to Cas.

"I think he wants to open Cas's present first", Bobby chuckled.

Castiel smiled at Gryphon and went over, kneeling down in front of him so they were eye level. Gryphon smiled and leaned forward, touching Cas's face and pressing his forehead against his. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled, chuckling a little. "Oh if only they could hear what you have to say", he murmured, turning to glance at Meredith, "He loves you, you know", Cas told her, "You, Crowley, Gavin. Us. When he's able to talk more, he will be able to tell you". Meredith smiled, tearing up, nodding. Cas stood up and handed Gryphon his gift. 

But Gryphon just tapped the wrapping paper happily. Not sure what to do with it. Meredith laughed and went over, she took him from Bobby and sat down with him in her lap. He smiled and cooed at her, playing with her curls. "Here, let mommy help you open it", she said. Once she tore it a little, Gryphon saw the flapping paper and pulled at it, tearing it more. "What did uncle Cas get you, huh?" She asked, smiling. She opened the rest of it and it was a little tan trench coat rain jacket. "Cas! This is adorable!" She said. 

Gryphon was more enthused with playing with the wrapping paper. Dean handed hers his next and Gryphon became more thrilled at ripping more paper. Something fell onto the carpet and Meredith picked it up. It was the amulet that Sam had given to Dean years and years ago and Dean had always worn. Dean smiled and knelt down in front of Gryphon. He took the amulet from her and put it around Gryphon's neck. It was too long and fell down around his stomach. 

"You're an honorary Winchester, you got that kiddo?" Dean said, smiling, "You look after your mom for us", he chuckled. 

"Shiny!" Gryphon stated, playing with the necklace. 

"Dean, that's very kind of you. You didn't-" Meredith started to say. 

"No buts. You've been sticking your neck out for us for as long as I can remember and you're like a sister to us. You, Sam, me, Cas, Bobby, we're family. And Gryphon's your son", he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Proud of you".

Meredith hugged him and then Gryphon, noticing the hugging, leaned forward and hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back and ruffled his hair, "Even if you do look like your father", he added, teasing the one year old. Sam smiled and handed Gryphon his gift. "Lame", Dean muttered, making Sam smack him. Meredith laughed at them and Gryphon ripped open this next one and then looked at his mother with his thumb in his mouth. "What'd Sammy get you?" She laughed softly. It was a stack of picture books. "Ohhh! Looks like mommy and daddy will have more books to read you at night", she sweetly kissed her son's head. Gryphon immediately became interested in looking at his picture books. 

"See? Knew he'd like them", Sam laughed at his brother. 

Meredith set Gryphon down to look at his books. She took the amulet off of him and put it with his new rain jacket. Bobby smirked, "Well he saved the best for last", he chuckled and got up. Bobby went outside and came back a second later with a yellow and red Fisher-Price plastic mini-coop. Like the kind from the 90's. "All cleaned up, fixed and good as new", he laughed, rolling it into the living room, "Found it at a yard sale a few weeks back". 

"Beep beep!" Gryphon giggled. He steadily got to his feet and toddled over to it. Bobby knelt down and helped him inside of it. 

"Dad!" Meredith laughed, very surprised at this gift, "Oh he loves it!" She clapped her hands. 

"Oh sure, out do us", Dean teased the older man, he looked at Gryphon, "Just let me know when you get your license", he joked but Gryphon was too busy playing with the steering wheel and waving to his mother from the car. 

After singing happy birthday and eating some pie, Sam, Dean and Cas took Gryphon and his new ride outside in the yard and took turns pushing him around in it. Meredith helped Bobby with the dishes and they watched the boys play with him from the window. "He's the happiest little kid in the whole world", Bobby laughed. Meredith shook her head, "He sure is. Such a happy little baby", she smiled. 

"You're a great mom", Bobby pointed out, "And I know I don't cut Crowley any slack but you two are good for each other. I mean hell, you got Gavin and his father to work things out and look at ya, you and Crowley have a second prince of hell", he smiled at her. 

Meredith laughed and nodded, "I love coming home to my boys", she softly laughed, "Beautiful. All three of them". 

She watched as Dean carried Gryphon on his shoulders, playing keep away from Sam. Castiel trying to figure out how this game worked exactly and was trying to instruct Dean not to drop Gryphon and kept running to stand behind him. After a while, Castiel helped Meredith put Gryphon and his presents into her car. He poofed the mini-coop to the house and came back, saying Crowley put the car in the back yard with Gryphon's other bigger gifts and letting Meredith know everything is ready for when she gets home. Meredith thanked them for the small party and the gifts, hugging them all. She left Sam for last, as always, and he gave her a tight hug. "Proud of you", he murmured with a smile. Meredith smiled, "Thank you, Sam". She put on her sunglasses and put Gryphon's diaper bag into the passenger seat. "Ready to go home to see dadda and Gavin?" She asked playfully as she started the car. Gryphon just excitedly waved his giraffe and waved out the window to the boys and Bobby. 

When they got home, she found the house was all set for Gryphon. Meredith put Gryphon's presents from her friends in the living room, along with her son's diaper bag and went into the kitchen. Gryphon had toddled over to his father and Crowley was holding him as Meredith came in to see Gavin setting out the cupcakes and the birthday cake. Meredith smiled and kissed her husband's cheek and just leaned against his shoulder and hugged his arm. 

"Missed me huh?" Crowley teased. 

"Always", Meredith chuckled softly. 

She took her son and sat down in the chair at the head of the table. Crowley lit the candle on the cake and they sang happy birthday to Gryphon, even the hounds chimmed in with a few barks, wondering why they're owners were singing. "Alright, make a wish little man", Crowley gestured to the candle, showing him to blow it out. But Gryphon just stared at the candle and then at him and then back at the candle. He waved his little hand at it, trying to blow it out that way. Crowley, Meredith and Gavin burst into laughter. Crowley shook his head and leaned forward and blew it out for him. Gryphon just clapped happily and smiled. 

"How about a cup cake sweetie?" Meredith asked, taking a frosted cupcake from the plate and trying to hand it to him. 

Gryphon took it and shook it in his hands, getting his fingers all messy. 

Crowley chuckled, "How is it?" He asked. 

"Dada!" Gryphon happily stated and smooshed the cupcake into his father's face. 

Gavin was leaning against the table, laughing into his arm. "Gryph, you're my hero", he stated, laughing really hard. 

Crowley was used to his son covering him in food and he laughed, wiping away some frosting from his cheek, "Hmm, tastes good", he chuckled, eating it off his finger. 

Meredith laughed and grabbed a napkin, handing it to him, "You're a mess my love", she stated. 

Crowley smiled and cleaned up. Gryphon was covered in blue frosting by the time he finished his treat and Meredith set to work cleaning him up. The family went into the living room and the hounds settled themselves down on the floor, watching the one year old sit on the floor with his mother. Crowley sat on the couch beside her while Gavin filmed his brother on his phone. Gryphon didn't know what to do with his gifts. Most of them were in boxes, so he thought the gifts were the box. 

"Box! Dadda box!" He garbled to his father. 

"No, not the box. You're supposed to open it", Crowley couldn't help but laugh every single time. 

Most of his gifts were art type things. Paints, markers, more paper, clay and Gavin had gotten him a sand table for outside and some plastic measuring cups and sifter to go with it. Meredith and Crowley had gotten him his first chalk board which had letters and numbers on it. Something for him to have in the kitchen to play with. There were new bath toys and special kind of bubble soaps for bubble bath's. And Meredith bought him some cute clothes as well. She even took the opportunity to take off the tag and sticker on one t-shirt and slip it on him since he wasn't already wearing on. 

"Daddy's little monster", She chuckled, reading the t-shirt as Gryphon stared at it. 

"That's accurate", Crowley chuckled, kissing the top his son's head. 

Gryphon smiled and pulled at the t-shirt, tugging at it playfully. It was a little big but he didn't mind. Meredith snuggled him close and kissed him. He looked so cute in a t-shirt and kilt. She picked him up and they took him outside so he could see his other presents. Gavin had set up balloons out here too. Out on the lawn was a 4 foot deep kiddie pool filled with plastic balls. Gavin looked pleased as the ball-pit idea had been his. Meredith set Gryphon down to toddle about the grass and look around. Crowley had set his gift from grandpa Bobby just next to it and to the right was a bouncy house. 

"jump! jump!" Gryphon clapped his hands.

Meredith smiled and walked him over and helped him crawl inside. Gryphon just crawled around, trying to stand up and toddle but losing his balance and laughing. Gavin took off his shoes and went inside with him and sat in the corner, filming his brother. Meredith and Crowley laughed at their boys and Meredith turned to her husband. 

"We should have dinner out here on the patio. Let him play outside for a bit, it's nice out", She smiled. 

"Good idea", He nodded and kissed her, "He likes being outside". 

Crowley then went and brought out the big cardboard box's that Gryphon had been eyeing earlier and attached the boxes together to make a tunnel. Snapping his fingers, he made the inside of it different colors and made sure they were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling of the tunnel. Something for Gryphon to crawl around in the evenings if they were outside. He let the boys play and went to help his wife clean up the kitchen and get dinner put together. Meredith hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled her close. 

"What was that for?" He smiled at her. 

"Because I'm lucky to have you. The boys are lucky to have you", Meredith smiled at him, "You're wonderful", she softly smiled and pressed her face close to his neck.

Crowley flushed, "Hmmm but not as wonderful as you", he pointed out, running his fingers through her curls and kissing her. 

Meredith smiled and happily sighed contentedly in his arms. She moved away after a few minutes and started getting things ready for dinner. It was just a simple meal. Crowley took care of dinner for them while she made Gryphon a bowl of ravioli's. They ate out on the patio that late afternoon for an early dinner. Gryphon sitting in his mother's lap and letting his food cool while he sucked his thumb and listened to his family chatter. Meredith finished first and smiled at her son. He took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled up at her and reached for his fork. She helped him guide his food to his mouth and showed him to take small bites. Gryphon munched happily, drinking from his sippy cup and just watching the dogs sniff around out in the yard. He only ate half of his food and Crowley smiled, noticing he was starting to zone out. While Meredith did dishes, Gryphon had gotten a hold of one his balloons and carried it around while following the hounds around the house. 

"Dada, boon!" He stated, showing his father what he had, "Boon?" He offered it to him. 

Crowley chuckled and picked up his son, "Thank you", he kissed his son's forehead and took the balloon, setting him back down. He went into his study and tied the balloon to the arm of his desk chair. When he came back he noticed Gryphon sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes. His father smiled and picked him back up. Kissing the back of his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly. "Someone's had a big day, I think it's almost time for bed". 

"Mama", Gryphon stated, rubbing his eyes again, leaning against his father's chest. 

Gavin heard Gryphon from the living room and got up, turning off the TV. He went to his mother and offered to clean up from dinner so he she could go tend to his brother. She kissed her son's forehead and thanked him and went to see her youngest and her husband. Crowley and Meredith took Gryphon upstairs and gave him a bath. Gryphon played with one of his new bath toys and happily zoomed it about the water, splashing anything he could. His parents chuckled and together got him clean and wrapped in a towel. Meredith put her son in his pajamas and carried him to bed. Crowley whistled and tapped his leg. Juliette appeared at his side and she followed him into the nursery. Crowley stood beside his son's crib as Meredith laid him down.

"You've had such a long and busy day", Meredith smiled, brushing his cheek gently, "My birthday boy", she kissed his forehead. A single tear fell down her cheek as she watched him rub his eyes and cling to his stuffed giraffe. She took his little hand and kissed it. Gryphon turned to her and looked up at her, smiling and brushing his fingers against her curls. "Mama loves you, dadda loves you and Gavin loves you", she told him in a soft murmur. Gryphon yawned and stretched. She chuckled and brushed a kiss to his forehead. 

She moved aside so Crowley could do the same, "Sleep tight little man", he chuckled, loving how his son reached up and brushed his tiny fingers against his scruff. He kissed his fingers and Gryphon resumed sucking his thumb, watching his daddy lead his mother towards the door. 

Meredith turned on the night light as Juliette curled up in her usual spot in front of the crib. The two went downstairs to watch TV before bed. Gavin decided to turn in early and went to say good night to his brother. Gryphon was still awake when his brother came into his room to say good night. Gavin smiled and kissed his forehead, just as his parents had done. Gavin said good night and was a foot from the door as Gryphon got up onto his feet in a sleepy manner and held onto the side of the crib. 

"Gabin".

Gavin's dark eyes widened and his heart beat quickened, he slowly turned and looked at him, "Wh--what did you say?" His voice breathless and surprised. 

"Gabin", Gryphon garbled shifting from foot to foot as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. 

Gavin let out a chuckle and smiled. He thought he was going to cry. He thought it would be a while before his baby brother could say his name. He went forward and stood in front of him, "Say it again, Gryph. Go on", he nodded his head. 

"Gabin", Gryphon pointed at him. And then with his tiny arms reached up.

Gavin started to cry. He knew how his mother must have felt when Gryphon said his first word, which had been 'Mama'. He just grinned happily and picked up his brother, resting him to his shoulder. He hugged him close and rubbed his back. Gryphon fell asleep on his shoulder and his brother laid him back in his crib, kissing his forehead again. He smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Night Gryph", He smiled happily at him, "Happy Birthday". 

Gavin left the room, happily going to bed himself. He'd heard his brother say his name. He couldn't wait to share this with his parents in the morning. Meredith and Crowley retired for the night a few hours later, both stopping in to check on their boys before heading off to bed. Meredith laid against her husband's chest, getting comfortable. Crowley just lightly kissed her forehead. 

"I think he had fun today", Crowley murmured, brushing his fingers over her exposed skin. 

"I think so too. He was so happy and giggly", Meredith smiled, "You should have seen him at Bobby's. He just ran around and played with the boys", she turned her face to look at him, "He's just so little and so sweet", she ran her fingers down his chest, laughing, "He looked so much like you running around in that kilt". She chuckled softly. 

"Should have seen his face when I put it on him", Crowley chuckled, "He kept staring at me like I was crazy. And then he kept lifting it up and liking the breeze of it". 

Meredith fell into giggles against him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Kissing her face. He smiled against her and loving her warm breath against his skin. After a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms. Rubbing her back soothingly, he reached over and picked up his phone. He smiled at the wallpaper screen: which was a picture of Gryphon from earlier that day. It was him sitting on Meredith's lap eating his cupcake, frosting all over his cheeks and smiling happily up at her. Gryphon looked proud of himself for being messy and just enjoying himself. Crowley smiled at his phone and then down at his sleeping wife. She was so brave and she had brought their little bundle of joy into the world a year ago today. He couldn't think of anyone who was stronger than she was. Strong, brave, beautiful. He knew Gryphon would be just like her. He hoped so.


End file.
